


Испытание человечности

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Z for Zachariah (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Джима похитили и увезли в неизвестном направлении, а Спок понимает, что его такое положение не устраивает.Кроссовер с «Z – значит Захария», ООС Калеб.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Испытание человечности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yukich).



> Этот текст первоначально задумывался как попытка примирить реалии книги и фильма «Z for Zachariah | Z – значит Захария» с какой-нибудь логикой. Мои мозги давно мучает невозможность происходящего в этом произведении. Например, почему в долину не проникла радиация, несмотря на наличие атмосферных осадков? Или почему главгероиня без опасений приносит с зараженной территории различные предметы? Я не верю в чудеса, у меня сложности с объяснением этого всего.  
> К счастью, в фильме снимался Крис Пайн, а потому сюжет просто должен быть помещен во вселенную Стар Трека, где возможны различные околонаучные объяснения всем происходящим в сюжете чудесам.
> 
> Важно: я ни одной буквой не пыталась здесь оскорбить чьи угодно чувства, но на всякий случай говорю об этом.
> 
> Еще важно: я не знаю, что тут у Спока и Ухуры за отношения, но любой желающий может трактовать их как угодно.
> 
> См. еще примечания в начале текста (со ссылками).

Посвящается Yukich, терпение которой только каким-то чудом умещается в эту вселенную... ))

**Название** : Испытание человечности  
 **Автор** : Турмалин  
 **Таймлайн** : ST Reboot  
 **Размер** : миди, ~ 8600 слов  
 **Персонажи** : Джим Кирк (Калеб), Спок, Леонард Маккой, Монтгомери Скотт, Ниота Ухура, Павел Чехов, Хикару Сулу, Джон Лумис, Энн Бёрден, Фаро и др.  
 **Категория** : джен, преслэш (если увидите)  
 **Жанр** : приключения, кроссовер, ПОВ Джим и Спок  
 **Рейтинг** : PG-13, не больше  
 **Краткое содержание** : Джима похитили и увезли в неизвестном направлении, а Спок понимает, что его такое положение не устраивает  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения** :

1) Этот текст первоначально задумывался как попытка примирить реалии книги и фильма «[Z for Zachariah](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/699131/) | Z – значит Захария» с какой-нибудь логикой. Мои мозги давно мучает невозможность происходящего в этом произведении. Например, почему в долину не проникла радиация, несмотря на наличие атмосферных осадков? Или почему главгероиня без опасений приносит с зараженной территории различные предметы? Я не верю в чудеса (кроме терпения Юкич)), у меня сложности с объяснением этого всего. К счастью, в фильме снимался Крис Пайн, а потому сюжет просто должен быть помещен во вселенную Стар Трека, где возможны различные околонаучные объяснения всем происходящим в сюжете чудесам.

2) Важно: я ни одной буквой не пыталась здесь оскорбить чьи угодно чувства, но на всякий случай говорю об этом.

3) Еще важно: я не знаю, что тут у Спока и Ухуры за отношения, но любой желающий может трактовать их как угодно.

4) Разные ссылки для пояснения того, о чем говорится в фике:

Джек Лондон «Как аргонавты в старину» - [читать](http://lib.ru/LONDON/r_argonawty.txt). Почему аргонавты? Созвездие [Кормы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BC%D0%B0_\(%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B5\)) первоначально было частью большого созвездия [Корабль Арго](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%BE_%28%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B5%29). 

[Звездолет J-класса](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Class_J_starship).

[Звездное скопление м46 в созвездии Кормы](http://astrobel.ru/catalog-messier/catalog-messier-m46.html).

[Калеб](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B1), [Халев](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2).

[Св Анна](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0).  
________________________

**День 9**

Джим сидел на склоне холма над долиной и оглядывал ферму внизу. 

В траве вокруг стрекотали кузнечики, на ферме было тихо, будто там еще не проснулись, хотя Джим знал, что девчонка встала на заре и пошла проверять самодельные капканы, в которые попадались глупые кролики. Одного из них Джим как раз свежевал. На жарком солнце его все еще мутило, потому он решил вылезать из пещеры только ранним утром и в сумерках – и теперь, через час после рассвета, было самое время для прогулки. 

Лая собаки он не слышал: видно, они с хозяйкой бродили по холмам на другом берегу ручья, и случайной встречи можно было не опасаться. Вообще Джим уже прикидывал, насколько безопасно было бы показаться обитателям фермы: юной хозяйке и ее… ну, скажем, гостю. Гость Джиму не нравился: он явно был пришлым – непонятно, откуда. А прийти в эту долину откуда-нибудь можно было лишь в защитном костюме. А защитные костюмы на этой планете он пока видел только в «багаже» у инопланетников. А… 

В роще ниже по склону вдруг раздался громкий звонкий лай, а потом и девичий голос. 

– Ищи кролика, Фаро!

«Ну, вот, – подумал Джим. – Пришло время знакомиться, а ты, капитан, не в мундире. И даже зубы не чистил. Уже с неделю». 

– Кролик, Фаро! – настойчиво повторяла девушка, взбираясь по склону.

Когда собака с лаем вылетела из кустов, Джим протянул к ней руку.

– Хороший пёс.

Фаро – поджарый охотник, похожий на сеттера, – гавкнул еще раз для порядка и с интересом подошел обнюхать человека.

– Помнишь меня, да?

Тот явно помнил. Всего день назад они с Джимом встречались возле часовни, где девчонка играла на органе.

– Фаро?..

Джим обернулся на растерянный возглас и, наконец, увидел хозяйку фермы. Она была тоненькая, рыжая и зеленоглазая. С веснушками на носу, в штанах, которые были ей велики, и какой-то дурацкой кепке.

– Мэм, не бойтесь, я вам ничего не сделаю. – Джим поднял руки, показывая пустые ладони.

Она, казалось, не могла сообразить, что сказать: просто стояла и смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот и хлопая глазами. Даже про ружьё забыла.

– Меня зовут… – Джим припомнил нашивку на куртке, – Калеб. Джим Калеб. Я пришел из шахты на севере.

Фаро крутился рядом, радостно повизгивая, девчонка стояла и глазела, теребя воротник куртки, над долиной висело синее небо.

**День 1**

– А если я скажу, что ничего не видел, ты поверишь? – Кирк захлопал ресницами и мило улыбнулся.

Его визави раздраженно закатила свои бесстыжие орионские глаза и вернулась к маникюру. 

– Вот так и спасай вас, «девы в беде», – проворчал Джим и обессиленно привалился спиной к переборке. 

У него ужасно болела голова, на затылке, должно быть, высилась Джомолунгма, в ушах шумело, и хоть с ужином он распрощался еще час назад, мутило до сих пор совершенно нечеловечески.

Из-за неплотно прикрытого люка кабины старого грузового аэрокара слышался разговор на смеси языков окраин Федерации и на повышенных тонах.

– Вы идиоты?! – взвизгивал телларит. – Вы думаете, кого хватаете?! «Симпатичный мальчик, точно купят»???!!! Куда мы его теперь?!

– Можно просто вернуть на место… – устало басил темнокожий землянин.

– Ага. «Привет, мы у вас тут капитана Звездного флота украли. По-ошибке. Обычно-то мы крадем только тех, кого можно… Что? Как это никого нельзя? Серьезно? Простите, не знали». 

– Я не говорил «вернуть живым».

– Да уж. Его теперь только грохнуть, чтобы концов не нашли… – В голосе телларита звучало искреннее сожаление об упущенной возможности заработать.

– Эй, – вдруг вступил андорианец. – Я в таких делах не участвую. 

– Слушайте! «Соломон»! – Воодушевился телларит. – Его все равно менять пора. 

– И?..

– Летим к «Галактическому металлолому»! Если и на той помойке не найдем покупателя, которому начхать на Звездный флот, сдадим в утиль с этим парнем вместе.

– Точно! – захохотал землянин.

Зеленокожая девица положила ногу на ногу и со скучающим видом поковыряла пилочкой под одним из своих ярко-красных когтей, не обращая никакого внимания на обнаженного и связанного мужчину перед ней, вооруженного одним только универсальным переводчиком в ушной раковине. Но Джим на нее не обижался, нет. 

Обидно было, что в этот день он вовсе не искал приключений ни на свою голову, ни на другие свои части тела. Он просто вышел погулять в курортной зоне планеты M-qh86 – пусть и за пределами федеративной базы, но в совершенно мирном и безопасном районе, который не показался подозрительным ни его старшему научному, ни его старшему медицинскому. 

«И логика, и паранойя в очередной раз оказались бессильны перед феноменом капитанского везения», – Джим криво ухмыльнулся сам себе.

Он провел весь день в посольстве и к вечеру страшно соскучился по космосу. Доложился Споку, погулял по уютным улочкам маленького городка на берегу океана, потом искупался в его золотистых волнах на диком пляже. Потом выпил в ближайшем баре, там же купил сопровождавшему его лейтенанту службы безопасности Блэру безалкогольный коктейль, обсудил с ним достоинства и недостатки нудизма и попросил не сопровождать его хотя бы в уборную. 

Тут-то все и случилось. За стеной в дамской комнате кто-то завозился, потом грохнулся на пол с придушенным женским стоном и глухим, уже мужским, бормотанием.

– Мисс? – крикнул Джим, прислушиваясь. – Все в порядке?

Когда ему не ответили, он решил проверить лично. Не вызывая Блэра, конечно же. Еще бы он ждал охрану в такой ситуации!

Заглянул в дверь женской уборной, увидел на полу под распахнутым в ночь окном зеленокожую девчонку, бросился к ней… А потом его череп треснул и кровь залила глаза так, что кроме крови – черной, душной – он больше ничего не видел.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

– Нашли! Коммандер!

– Лейтенант Ухура, уточните, – спокойно отозвался Спок. – Кто и что нашел?

– Получена информация о возможном местонахождении судна джей-класса USS «Соломон», – она сделала паузу.

– Конкретизируйте, – Спок не выдержал: повернулся к ней и замер, ожидая.

Ухура улыбнулась и снова перевела взгляд на экран.

– Они договаривались о кроссистемном трансфере со звездолетом «Тпнаурмаа» торговой ассоциации Ориона, который направляется к звездному скоплению м46 в созвездии Кормы… – запнулась и продолжила упавшим голосом: – Отчалил. В 2120. Тридцать семь минут… 

Спок просто кивнул. О том, что капитан пропал, лейтенант Блэр сообщил в 2046. И еще тридцать четыре минуты Кирк оставался в юрисдикции планеты. И все это время было потрачено на… В вулканском языке не было термина для обозначения времени, раздражающе бесцельно потраченного на бюрократическую волокиту. Зато в остальных языках Федерации этих терминов было вдоволь, потому молчал на мостике только он.

– Коммандер Спок, сэр, я проложу курс? – Чехову не сиделось спокойно. – L628 Pup, ярчайшая. Нам до нее двадцать девять световых лет… 

– Энсин.

– Коммандер? – юный навигатор обратил к Споку широко распахнутые глаза. Судя по всему он был превентивно обижен тем, что его самостоятельность не поощрят.

Спок вздохнул. С землянами всегда было трудно. В чрезвычайных ситуациях – особенно.

– Рассчитайте курс к L391 Pup. У L628 Pup нет планетной системы, направляться к ней бессмысленно.

– Есть, сэр! – неслучившаяся обида забылась, навигатор вернулся к работе, напевая «как аргонавты в старину».

– Мы прибудем через тридцать часов, если идти на максимальном варпе, – заметил Сулу. 

– И начнем проверять все сотни тысяч звезд, рядом с которыми нашли планеты М-класса. – Доктор Маккой не покидал мостик с того момента, как вернулся на корабль, прервав увольнительную, и, очевидно, был в крайней степени фрустрирован. – А потом и все остальные… И потратим на это уйму времени, а Джим..!

– В скоплении м46 не более пятисот звезд, доктор.

– И что? – взвился начмед. 

– Я просто уточнил, – ровно ответил Спок. – Надеюсь, наши поиски ограничатся теми звездами, в системах которых уже нашли М-планеты.

**День 2**

Он очнулся в темноте и тишине – в грузовом отсеке, выделенном ему похитителями на борту «Соломона», торгового корабля джей-класса. Ну, правильно: ни к чему было расходовать ресурсы и освещать помещение, в котором валялся без сознания уже заранее мертвый землянин. А вот тишина удивляла: Джим вряд ли пробыл в отключке до конца путешествия – так зачем же двигатель корабля не работал?

Он пошевелил связанными руками и ногами, пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо. Когда его перетаскивали из аэрокара, узлы немного ослабли и кровообращение восстановилось. А вот голова все так же болела и не желала соображать, но сдаваться Джим не собирался. Глупо было бы после всех тех ситуаций, что он отказывался считать безвыходными, погибнуть по идиотской случайности.

Чем занимались его новые друзья в перерывах между похищениями беспечных капитанов звездолетов, пока было неясно. Джим только мог поклясться, что ничем законным – точно. Судя по его нынешнему положению, они хорошо представляли, как следует поступать с похищенными. 

Звезднофлотскую форму (включая трусы) с него сразу сняли, а потом голую полубессознательную тушку вытащили на стоянку у пляжа, будто помогая перепившему приятелю добраться домой. Коммуникатор, скорее всего, спрятали – например, спустили в унитаз, чтобы не прерывать сигнал его маячка, но и на виду не оставлять.

Блэр, должно быть, ждал его за столиком несколько минут и пошел искать, не нашел, не смог связаться, доложил на «Энтерпрайз» и поставил бар на уши – но бестолку. Затем связисты корабля обнаружили сигнал капитанского коммуникатора в интересном месте. Потом Спок запросил информацию о передвижении всех транспортных средств в округе. Вероятно, не сразу ее получил, потому что на свободной планете за пределами базы Федерации никто никому ничего не должен. Ухура в это время срочно собирала расползшийся по курортам экипаж и оставляла сообщения тем, кого не смогла быстро обнаружить, Скотти приводил «свою девочку» в боевую готовность, Боунс рвал, метал и действовал Споку на отсутствующие нервы… 

Джим фыркнул, представив эту картину, хотя ему было совершенно не до смеха. Радовал только запрет на ношение оружия на всех курортных планетах, не исключая M-qh86. Если бы не он, Джиму не о чем было бы беспокоиться: его, прекраснодушного оболтуса, сразу дематериализовали бы с помощью его же собственного фазера. А так оставалась возможность… Возможность чего-нибудь.

Во-первых, перед тем, как идти к межзвездной станции GM-17, ближайшему автоматизированному мусоросборнику, который и называли «Галактическим металлоломом», компании нужно было где-то достать новый корабль – взамен того, от которого они хотели избавиться. Во-вторых, имеющийся корабль нужно было разгрузить: Кирк подозревал, что на борту есть товар, который следовало доставить по назначению в условленный срок. То есть, по крайней мере, еще одна остановка была гарантирована.

Ну, и, в-третьих, Джим не сомневался, что «Энтерпрайз» его найдет: просто нужно было постараться дожить до этого момента.

Он пошевелил пальцами связанных за спиной рук и попытался достать до узла.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

Смена альфа подходила к завершению. Спок стоял у капитанского кресла, снова и снова пролистывая отчеты навигаторов о намеченных и забракованных маршрутах поиска, а также гипотетические выкладки научного отдела, который на всякий случай уже вел теоретические изыскания о пока не открытых планетных системах скопления м46. Садиться в кресло, предназначавшееся старшему офицеру смены, Спок почему-то не хотел. Как будто капитан Кирк… Как будто Джим только на минуту покинул мостик. Как будто он должен был вот-вот вернуться.

Спок недовольно выдохнул. Прошло всего три целых и восемь десятых стандартных суток с момента похищения Джима, а его эмоциональное состояние уже было нестабильным. Возможно, с учетом обстоятельств ему и правда не следовало ограничивать свой ежедневный отдых двумя часами медитации. 

«Выспался бы ты, коммандер, – еще двенадцать часов назад сказал ему доктор Маккой в свойственной ему неформальной манере, которую он квалифицировал обычно как «дружескую». – Если мы и тебя потеряем, легче никому не станет». 

Спок в ответ напомнил, что ему не требуется так много сна, как землянам, но на самом деле он знал, что просто не сумеет заснуть, пока его разум не получит хоть какую-нибудь информацию о местонахождении его капитана. Он и в медитацию-то погружался с величайшим трудом, не умея быстро очистить сознание от беспокойных мыслей. Не думать о том, что Джима больше нет, он мог лишь на мостике или в научном отделе, когда его разум был хоть чем-нибудь занят.

После прибытия в скопление м46 «Энтерпрайз» уже две целых и две десятых стандартных суток исследовала звезды с планетными системами, внесенные в каталоги Федерации планет. Никаких следов присутствия «Соломона» или «Тпнаурмаа» не было ни на одной из обследованных планет М-класса. 

А восемь десятых часа назад разведка Звездного Флота прислала сообщение о том, что системы слежения в одном из портов засекли «Тпнаурмаа», но что та, получив сообщение с требованием сдаться властям, сразу ушла в варп. Ее, конечно, найдут, но капитан корабля будет изображать невинность, а в документах не к чему будет придраться. И никаких нелегальных грузов или партнеров сомнительной честности на борту не окажется.

«Возможно, мы подписали Джиму смертный приговор», – сухо сказал Маккой.

Спок представлял, как укоризненно смотрел бы в этот момент капитан на своего старшего офицера медицинской службы. Как бы он прищурил свои голубые как земное небо глаза. Как его губы растянулись бы в насмешливой улыбке. Как он похлопал бы Маккоя по плечу и сказал «Не паникуй, Боунс». И «Бери пример с вулканцев, Боунс». «Они вот никогда не паникуют, Боунс. Просто не умеют». О, если бы капитан видел своего старпома сейчас, то понял бы, что его представления о способностях одного конкретного вулканца весьма неполны.

– Коммандер Спок, сэр, – окликнула его лейтенант Ухура. – Правительство планеты M-qh86 прислало ранее запрошенную вами информацию.

– Да неужели? – едва слышно и очень зло прошептал лейтенант Сулу.

– И полгода не прошло, – согласно кивнул энсин Чехов.

Спок решил не обращать внимания. Землянам нужно было выплескивать накопившуюся эмоциональную усталость, иначе их системы обработки информации слишком быстро перегружались.

– Перешлите сообщение на мой падд, лейтенант.

– Слушаюсь, коммандер, – Ниота энергично кивнула, но не повернулась сразу же к панели связиста, как будто желая и не решаясь о чем-то спросить.

– Что-то еще, лейтенант?

– Да, сэр. Коммандер… Вы ведь расскажете нам о том, что в сообщении?

Если бы Спок был одним из земных поэтов, стихи которых в детстве читала ему мама, то в огромных темных глазах Ниоты он увидел бы космос, полный боли. Но, поскольку он был вулканцем и ученым, он позволил себе только отметить, что роговица ее глаз увлажнилась.

– Расскажу обо всем, о чем смогу рассказать, лейтенант.

**День 3**

В шахте под поверхностью какой-то незнакомой планеты капитан Джеймс Ти Кирк оглядывал стены пустой штольни в тусклом свете фонаря доварповой эры и прикидывал, что делать. 

Возвращаться к площадке, на которую транспортировали груз (облюбованный им контейнер и несколько баллонов воды), было опасно и пока что бессмысленно: в любой момент отсутствие пленного на корабле могли заметить и вернуться за ним. Да и воды ему теперь должно было хватить на несколько дней, если экономить. 

С другой стороны, оставаться в шахте тоже было опасно и бессмысленно: судя по всему, эта часть рудника была заброшена, и стены, наверное, укрепляли в последний раз годы назад. Да и помощи ждать здесь было не от кого, и спрятаться негде.

Оставалось только найти выход на поверхность и искать убежище там. И, судя по тому грузу, с которым Джиму посчастливилось оказаться в старой шахте, на райские кущи рассчитывать не приходилось. Потому что, хоть планета и относилась к М-классу, попал он сюда в контейнере с защитным снаряжением, приспособленным для горных работ чуть ли не в открытом космосе: для добычи дилития на астероидах, к примеру. В Академии им, будущим пилотам и командирам звездолетов, об этих технологиях рассказывали только вскользь, для работ в таких условиях специалистов готовили на других кафедрах. Ну, зато теперь ему, скорее всего, предстояли практические испытания всех степеней защиты геологических «скафандров» в полевых условиях.

Джим поправил ремни баула на плечах и двинулся дальше – к стволу шахты. Нужно было по полной использовать имеющееся время.

***

Когда он сумел освободить руки и принялся изучать свой отсек предварительного заключения наощупь – быстро понял, почему никто из его похитителей за несколько часов так и не побеспокоился проверить, как он себя чувствует: над люком обнаружился тепловизор.

«Э, господа, – хмыкнул Джим, – а тут вы просчитались. Мы еще и не такое взламывали». 

Конечно, работать в полной темноте было несколько неудобно, потому сначала пришлось вскрыть корпус камеры и перенастраивать ее в неверном мерцании датчиков. Потом наступил черед люка, который привел его в соседний отсек. Там он обнаружил контейнер с космогеологической амуницией – и больше ничего.

Нельзя сказать, что находка его порадовала. На самом деле Джим хотел найти какое-нибудь оружие, попытаться захватить корабль и, в случае успеха, связаться с «Энтерпрайз». Но с защитным сапогом геолога в руках провернуть такое было бы сложно, потому он решил продумать другой сценарий.

Суда джей-класса были слишком малы и тихоходны для того, чтобы самостоятельно отправляться в глубокий космос. Обычно они использовались для межпланетных перелетов внутри звездных систем или путешествовали от одной звезды к другой в ангарах больших звездолетов. И сперва удивившая Джима тишина как раз указывала на последний вариант: кораблик похитителей поднялся с планеты и погрузился на транспортную палубу какого-то звездолета, а тот с грузом на борту ушел в другую звездную систему – на варпе. То есть до прибытия на место Кирк все равно не смог бы выйти на контакт с «Энтерпрайз», потому нужно было рассчитывать на собственные силы. 

Можно было попытаться выбраться в трюм большого звездолета и связаться с его капитаном. Но это было опасным предприятием без гарантии успеха: даже если он сможет без оружия выйти на транспортную палубу, капитан звездолета, связавшийся с перевозчиками ворованного оборудования, вряд ли станет помогать. Оставалось дожидаться конца этого путешествия.

Подумав так, Джим решил было вернуться в свой отсек и все-таки привлечь внимание команды «Соломона» к проблеме питания пленных, но тут двигатель корабля заработал. Турбины взвыли, по переборкам побежала дрожь.

– Прибыли, капитан, – пробормотал Джим. – Готовьтесь к высадке.

Он замер на миг, размышляя, потом кивнул сам себе, откинул крышку контейнера и влез внутрь.

***

У подъемника в стволе шахты он нашел несколько скелетов в оранжевых комбинезонах, вальяжно расположившихся тут и там на пути из шахтерской подсобки к лифту. Как будто работяг перебили – и не позаботились убрать за собой. Остальное сделали местные крысы, при приближении Джима разбежавшиеся от луча его фонаря с воинственным писком. Жутковато делалось при мысли о том, что о шахтерах почему-то никто и не вспомнил, не пришел и не похоронил их. Как будто у живых на поверхности были проблемы посерьезнее.

В подсобке рядом с подъемником Джиму повезло: еды и воды здесь не было, потому и хищный зоопарк не завелся, а вот одежда была. Те же оранжевые комбинезоны и куртки с нашивками, разномастные драные футболки и сапоги в угольной пыли. Хозяевам весь этот гардероб уже не пригодился бы, потому Джим не постеснялся выбрать себе приличный костюм, а затем решил поискать информацию о том, куда из этой шахты можно было двигаться.

С информацией было скудно: никаких записей или газет, только на стене висели карта и фотография: городок на берегу, подписанный «Энсон». Найдя Энсон на карте, Джим понял, что тот был портом, в который из шахты везли добытое, а в шахту оттуда, должно быть, доставляли специалистов и провиант. Возможно, там же располагался и какой-нибудь передатчик. Значит, можно было идти по направлению к Энсону: тогда дорога станет ориентиром, он хотя бы не заблудится… 

Часом позже он стоял у выхода из штольни и с ужасом смотрел на обступивший дорогу лес. Дозиметр на рукаве защитного костюма пищал, не переставая, уже несколько минут: начал сразу после того, как Джим поднялся на верхний уровень шахты.

Лифт, конечно, давно не работал, потому подниматься пришлось по винтовой лестнице – и, взбираясь все выше, Джим с каждым шагом все яснее ощущал тяжесть тишины вокруг. А когда он открыл люк на верхней площадке лестницы, эту тишину прорезал писк дозиметра. Джим не стал рисковать: облачился в радио-броню и вылез в штольню за люком, готовясь увидеть, к примеру, поле давно отгремевшей битвы, усыпанное фонящим металлом. Но того, что открылось ему у выхода из шахты, он не ожидал.

Трава под черными деревьями тоже была черной, а дорогу устилал серебристый пепел. Мир был неподвижным. Мир был мертвым. 

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

Не одни сутки потребовались, чтобы по дипломатическим каналам при содействии отца связаться со всеми заинтересованными в расследовании сторонами и выяснить, какой груз переправляло в скопление м46 судно джей-класса USS «Соломон». Оборудование для горных работ. 

Правительство планеты M-qh86 разводило руками, повторяя, что и предположить не могло, что межпланетный курорт может стать перевалочным пунктом для каких-то контрабандистов. Спок не верил этим людям, но у него не оставалось сил думать еще и о них. У Федерации были все ресурсы для расследования, а он просто хотел найти своего капитана.

– Куда они везли снаряжение с таким уровнем защиты? – недоумевал старший лейтенант Монтгомери Скотт, в третий раз перечитывая сообщение на падде. – Да в этом можно под струей лавы стоять или наблюдать за рождением сверхновой воочию!

Конечно, как и все земляне, мистер Скотт зачастую преувеличивал, но в данном случае – совсем немного.

– Возможно, рудник находится на астероиде? – предположил Спок.

– Очень может быть, – пожал плечами мистер Скотт. – Но костюмчики не оснащены джетами, что было бы логично для работы на астероиде. И переправляют их не по официальным каналам крупными партиями, а в какой-то дырявой посудине на перекладных, так что вряд ли у конечного покупателя есть безопасная база на астероиде. И без того дорого выходит… 

– Значит, продолжим искать планету, – кивнул Спок. – Судя по всему, это может быть даже не планета М-класса. Задача усложняется… 

Он закрыл глаза и приложил ладонь к прохладному стальному листу стены отсека. Ему показалось, что все двигатели «Энтерпрайз» остановились в одно мгновение, и корабль летит в никуда по инерции, постепенно утрачивая баланс и вращаясь. К горлу подступила дурнота.

– Мистер Спок? – услышал он сквозь гул в ушах. – Эй, коммандер, не падайте тут в обморок.

Спок потряс головой.

– Что?

– Не падайте в обморок, говорю, – строго свел брови землянин. – Дослушайте меня сначала. А потом идите уже спать.

– Что вы хотели сказать, мистер Скотт?

– Очень уж они дорогие, понимаете? Значит, добыча приносит такой доход, что тратиться на оборудование и снаряжение не жалко. Неофициально проводимые в далекой от центра Федерации системе горные работы, приносящие огромный доход. А?

Спок разозлился на себя. Его неспособность понять это самостоятельно не оправдывали даже восемь суток, которые он провел без сна.

– Дилитий.

– Вот и мне так кажется, – разулыбался главный инженер. – Так что задачку-то мы не усложнили, а упростили. Дилитий наши сканеры точно не пропустят.

– Да, – Спок облизал внезапно высохшие губы. – Да, мистер Скотт. Спасибо.

– Не за что, коммандер. Только спать вы все равно идите, а то я расскажу нашему доктору, как вы за стенки хватаетесь.

**День 3-8**

В полумраке под сводами пещеры было сыро и промозгло, а ночами даже холодно, но Джим не разводил костер – и даже не потому, что боялся привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. Просто ему уже вторые сутки было настолько дурно, что он мог лишь валяться на песочке и пускать слюни. 

В минуты просветления он думал, что, по всей видимости, по дороге к этой норе все же нахватался радиации: фильтры сменить так и не вышло, ибо на пути не попалось ни одного укрытия, хоть немного защитившего бы его от радиационного излучения. Оставалось только надеяться, что организм справится. И что это случится еще до того, как он сдохнет от голода, жажды и сырого холода пещеры.

***

Выйдя из шахты к черному мертвому лесу, он не на шутку перепугался. Ему захотелось проверить, есть ли в конце усыпанной серебристым пеплом дороги тот Энсон, к которому он решил направиться, стоит ли идти туда, или лучше остаться на месте, в защищенной от радиации шахте, и ждать – то ли смерти, то ли еще какого удачного стечения обстоятельств. Забравшись на копер шахты (и по пути тысячу раз благословив космических рудокопов вместе с их снаряжением) Джим увидел мир вокруг: черные долины между рыжевато-черными холмами, серые ручьи и озера, почти не отражавшие синеву небес над головой. 

Он прикинул, вспомнив карту, что пеший путь к порту на юге может отнять дней пять – при условии, что дорога будет такой же ровной. И что на весь этот путь у него будет только суточная порция воды, которую можно залить в бурдюк его скафандра. И что, самое главное, скафандр нельзя будет снять, чтобы сменить фильтры.

«Кажется, до Энсона мы не доберемся, капитан», – сообщил он себе безрадостно.

Но уже решив было слезать вниз – обратно в шахту – Джим краем глаза заметил зеленое пятнышко на черно-голубом фоне. Он потряс головой и вгляделся пристальнее, а потом настроил оптику в шлеме скафандра. Верно, там, на юге, милях в пятидесяти от шахты и чуть левее направления на Энсон над черным лесом на склоне холма росли высокие зеленые сосны. Невозможно зеленые в этом сожженном дотла мире.

Он не сразу поверил, что зеленый цвет на этой планете существует не только в его воображении. Несколько раз отворачивался, оглядывая восток, запад и север, где виднелся такой же, как все вокруг, черно-серебристый пустой поселок. Потом поворачивался на юг снова, каждый раз боясь, что не увидит зеленую рощу. Но она оставалась на месте, все такая же возмутительно живая.

«Ну, Джим, – думал он, – давай решать: идти туда или нет? В шахте, хоть она и защищена от радиации, делать нечего. Только сидеть в обнимку со скелетиком посимпатичнее и ждать возвращения наших смертельно дорогих друзей. С другой стороны, до той рощи ты тоже можешь не добраться… О, да кого мы обманываем?».

***

В очередной раз Джим очнулся оттого, что над головой у него пела какая-то пичужка, и не сразу понял, почему это он мирно заснул посреди высадки на неисследованную планету. Птица замолкла сразу же, как только он пошевелился.

– Спок? – сиплым шепотом позвал Джим и тут же закашлялся.

В горле першило и голова кружилась – даже несмотря на то, что он лежал. И пахло как в… неприятно пахло, в общем. Почему-то именно запах вернул ему способность думать и напомнил о том, что произошло. Судя по всему, накопители в скафандре переполнились. К счастью, в животе у него уже не первый день было пусто, но все же. Не говоря уже о том, что под рвоту никаких накопителей предусмотрено не было. 

Он шел двое суток, раз в три часа позволяя себе глотнуть воды и отдохнуть немного. На дороге тут и там стояли какие-то машины с распахнутыми дверями, валялись кучи тряпок, которые он не решался ворошить. Пару раз он переходил через ручьи вброд, не рискуя идти по деревянным мостам. На вторые сутки начал путаться и плутать, и потому, кажется, прошел лишних миль десять, но все таки добрел до входа в долину, на вершине горы над которой высилась, словно маяк, та зеленая сосновая роща. И все в долине было возмутительно живым и зеленым, а небо над ней даже поблескивало глянцево – хотя это могло быть уже игрой его воспаленного воображения. Как он нашел эту пещеру, Джим не помнил. Видно, приполз в нее и отрубился. 

Он разделся и кое-как ополоснулся в той луже, в которую тонкими ручейками по стенам пещеры стекала вода. Не рискнул пить эту воду, хотя дозиметр молчал: в окружающей среде могло быть много другой заразы, кроме радиации. Судя по показаниям приборов, встроенных в скафандр косморудокопа, Джим провел в полубеспамятстве не меньше суток, и потому чистую воду – да и что-нибудь пожевать – нужно было найти как можно скорее.

***

В первое время он обследовал внезапно обретенный рай очень осторожно, поскольку сразу же обнаружил в глубине долины дом, над крышей которого вилась тоненькая струйка дыма. Он нашел неподалеку от дома чистый пруд, в котором даже рыба водилась (правда, ловить ее все равно было нечем). Нашел у дороги занесенный пылью и песком полупустой магазин, на полках которого оставались какие-то конфеты и консервы. Нашел маленькую часовню с органчиком – настоящую часовню с простым деревянным крестом на крыше, каких и у него на родине было полно.

Судя по всему, на этой планете жили потомки земных колонистов. Жили – до той катастрофы, которая, казалось, не оставила на теле планеты ни одного живого места, кроме маленькой зеленой долины. Ее существование казалось настоящим чудом, но проблема была в том, что Джим не верил в чудеса. 

«Спока бы сюда, – думал он. – Со всем его научным отделом, потому что одной вулканской логикой тут не обойтись».

О, да. Спок бы просто поглядел на него, поднял бы свою «очаровательную» бровь – и все на свете стало бы ясно как светлый день. Потому что ясно становилось уже просто от присутствия Спока. Ясно и спокойно. Даже дышалось легче.

Конфетно-консервная диета между тем, шла ему на пользу (он с ухмылкой подумал, что об этом стоило бы рассказать Боунсу), и потому, набравшись сил, Джим решил познакомиться со своими соседями поближе.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

Через шестнадцать целых и три десятых стандартных суток с момента похищения капитана они нашли еще одну планету М-класса, не внесенную в каталоги Федерации. После первичного сканирования на ней были обнаружены богатые залежи дилития и почти полное отсутствие живых организмов.

– Здесь что, специально уничтожали все, что может дышать и двигаться? – Доктор Маккой возмущенно разглядывал довольно однообразные черно-серебристые пейзажи планеты на обзорном экране мостика. – Джима тут точно нет. Как кто-нибудь может выжить на этом радиоактивном куске угля? 

«Энтерпрайз» шла над планетой, методично прощупывая каждый квадратный километр поверхности – уже во второй раз.

– Коммандер Спок, сэр, – обернулся Чехов, – хоть подскажите, на что обращать внимание. Почему вы считаете, что здесь еще можно что-то найти?

– В атмосфере этой планеты слишком много кислорода, – пояснил Спок.

– Может быть, здесь водятся стада фотосинтезирующих радиорезистентных бактерий? – фыркнул Маккой. – Отсюда их не разглядеть… 

– Не могу исключить, – кивнул Спок, не отрываясь от экрана научной станции, на который выводились бесконечные строки данных анализа. «Не разглядеть отсюда»… На долю секунды линия графика плотности атмосферы отклонилась от нормы.

– Мистер Сулу! – негромко сказал Спок. – Верните сканер в точку 19.057643, 46.962861.

Над холмами, покрытыми черным и серебристым пеплом, едва заметно колебалась глянцевая мембрана. Ее радужная поверхность напоминала огромный мыльный пузырь.

***

В течение следующих десяти часов на планете были найдены еще тридцать восемь территорий, накрытых своего рода защитными мембранами, непроницаемыми для любых приборов наблюдения, создававшими иллюзии сожженной земли и разрушенных городов. Спок не был уверен, что, пройдя над поверхностью планеты в третий раз, они не обнаружат другие такие же области. 

Под некоторыми из этих колпаков обнаружились небольшие поселения гуманоидов – предположительно, землян, – под другими же не было ничего, кроме своеобразных заповедников дикой природы. И к каждому направлялась группа высадки, поскольку автоматические зонды мембраны уничтожали сразу же, хотя против гуманоидов в любом снаряжении нисколько не возражали.

Сотрудники научного отдела с восторгом проводили эксперименты, изучая проницаемость мембран для различных веществ и предметов, пытаясь понять их природу, но Спока этот вопрос практически не занимал. Он хотел только поскорее выяснить, здесь ли Джим, и понять, не нужно ли им лететь дальше и искать другую планету… 

**День 17**

– Энн, послушай меня. Я не против, ты понимаешь?..

– Не против чего?

То ли стены в этом доме были слишком тонкими, то ли Джим выбрал нужное место для отдыха, но ему было слышно каждое слово, произнесенное этой парочкой в библиотеке, под окном которой он сидел. На самом-то деле он пришел полюбоваться закатом и подумать в тишине о своих планах на те дни, когда – уже очень скоро – строительство маленькой электростанции на ручье будет завершено, но нечаянно подслушал этот разговор.

– Я вижу, что он тебе нравится, – продолжал Лумис. – Что ты хочешь… ну, попробовать… В конце концов, вы с ним оба белые.

– Попробовать? Да о чем ты, Джон?! – возмущенно воскликнула Энн.

Джон Лумис, инженер и рукастый мужик. С каким-то мусором в голове. «Ниоту бы сюда, – ухмыльнулся Джим. – Она бы тебе мозги вправила, мистер Лумис». 

Энн Бёрден, смешная девчонка лет шестнадцати, еще ничегошеньки не знающая о жизни, но горя уже хлебнувшая. И ей «разрешают попробовать»… 

Нет, Джим сразу понял, что Джон чужой для Энн. Даже не потому, что они были знакомы не так давно, а просто – она и половины его слов не понимала, а он смотрел на нее свысока, как на ребенка. И, может, без Джима им было бы гораздо спокойнее, но тут уж он, увы, ничего не мог поделать. Он остался в долине и помогал собрать водяное колесо из разобранных на доски стен часовни. Водяное колесо нужно было Джону Лумису для выработки электричества, а Джиму нужен был прицеп, который Лумис приволок в долину: укрывшись в этой кабинке, можно было снимать радиозащитный костюм и менять фильтры. Можно было добраться до Энсона, найти там передатчик и попробовать связаться с… с кем-нибудь. 

– Он с тобой… заигрывает. А ты как будто не против, – продолжал Лумис едва ли не обиженно.

«Заигрывает»? Джим искренне удивился. Он нисколько не желал заигрывать с Энн – разве что слегка, чисто по-дружески. Разве его поведение можно было трактовать как флирт?..

«А знаешь, что значит твое имя, Калеб?» – спросила Энн как-то раз, когда они втроем сидели на террасе после ужина. Джон что-то читал, Джим правил разболтавшуюся рукоять ножа, а Энн скучала.

«Нет, не знаю, – ответил он тогда, чтобы поддержать разговор. – Расскажешь?».

«Оно значит «пёс», – сообщил Лумис, не отрываясь от чтения.

«Оно значит «верность», – возразила Энн. – Калебом звали одного из разведчиков, которых Моисей послал в Ханаан, землю обетованную. И Калеб единственный рассказал Моисею правду о Ханаане».

– Никто ни с кем не заигрывает! – донеслось до Джима из комнаты за его спиной. – Не придумывай!

«Ничего, Джон, – фыркнул он тихонько. – Скоро меня здесь не будет. Надеюсь. Отправлюсь к своему Моисею, расскажу ему правду о земле обетованной». 

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

Сорок семь и три десятых часа спустя после обнаружения первого купола было обследовано пятьдесят три накрытых мембранами территории – все, которые удалось обнаружить. Джима не нашли нигде. В научном отделе высказывали предположения о происхождении мембран, готовились писать монографии, составляли многостраничные отчеты и собирались двигаться дальше. В скоплении м46 оставалось еще, по крайней мере, шестьдесят семь не обследованных ими планетных систем.

Вот только Споку не хотелось никуда улетать.

– Мистер Скотт, я оставлю корабль вам, – сообщил он главному инженеру. – Задерживать поиски нелогично, потому «Энтерпрайз» должна следовать дальше, но что-то подсказывает мне, что здесь мы учли не все возможности.

Как обычно, больше всех возражал доктор Маккой. Ему почему-то казалось, что Спок обязательно погибнет на этой странной планете при невыясненных обстоятельствах.

– А что, если тебя сожрет одна из этих иллюзорных крышек, а? – спрашивал он, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди. – Что я скажу Джиму потом?

– Капитан вряд ли сочтет вас ответственным за решения, принятые мной или, как вы выразились, «иллюзорными крышками». 

– Ага, как же, – фыркнул Маккой. – Да если с тобой что случится, Джим всех сочтет ответственными. Всю галактику.

Здесь начмед махнул рукой, словно решив, что ситуация безнадежна, и повернулся к выходу из каюты.

– Аптечку не забудь, – проворчал он.

***

«Энтерпрайз» ушла к следующей звезде, а Спок остался на планете – с шаттлом. 

Он отказался от охраны, потому что здесь его не от кого было охранять, а на «Энтерпрайз» в любой момент могла понадобиться вся возможная помощь. А еще потому, что ему хотелось подумать в тишине, иначе он никак не мог составить общую картину случившегося на планете.

Пока научный отдел занимался исследованием мембран, Спока занимал вопрос о причинах крушения местной цивилизации. Судя по всему, не более чем одну целую и три десятых стандартного года назад здесь произошла ядерная война, но масштабы разрушений никак не увязывались с малочисленностью найденных ими заводов по производству ядерного оружия. Как будто война была не планетарной, как будто разрушения были результатом нападения извне. Но кто мог напасть? И зачем он затратил на уничтожение такие ресурсы? В принципе, причиной конфликта мог стать все тот же дилитий, запасы которого здесь были действительно огромны, но неужели это стоило жизни целой планеты?

Защитные мембраны тоже оставались пока неразрешимым вопросом. Местного уровня технологий для создания подобных сооружений было, мягко говоря, недостаточно, но являлись ли строители мембран теми, кто уничтожил почти всю жизнь на планете, Споку было неясно. Больше всего, на его взгляд, мембраны напоминали защитные купола над лабораториями. Оставалось понять, здесь ли лаборанты. И еще ему хотелось снова прикоснуться к какой-нибудь из мембран, хотя называть это прикосновением можно было лишь весьма условно. 

Когда он спустился на планету в первый раз – в составе одной из групп высадки в локацию №16 – и приблизился к едва заметно мерцавшей поверхности на границе мертвого внешнего мира и леса, зеленевшего в ущелье между скалами над ручьем, ему захотелось снять защитную перчатку и коснуться глянцевой мембраны. Как будто она обладала сознанием.

Переливающаяся поверхность – не толще восьмиста нанометров, – колебалась едва заметно, словно постоянно разрушая и обновляя свою структуру. Ее физические характеристики уже были внесены в базу данных «Энтерпрайз», но в возможность обнаружения психических свойств объектов, условно называемых защитными мембранами, Спок пока не мог поверить.

«Разумно было бы предположить, – думал он, – что умственное переутомление сказывается на объективности моего восприятия».

Кончики пальцев покалывало – будто от холода. В воздухе кружился сухой снег. Потом пошел дождь. Земля перед ним покрывалась зеленой травой, на деревьях распускались листья. Под лучами местной звезды цвели поля. Поля за пределами купола. И еще кто-то, тяжело ступая, шел по зеленому ущелью у него за спиной – к границе защищенной зоны.

Совсем рядом зазвучал гулкий низкий голос, и четырехпалая конечность с голубовато-серыми покровами на секунду коснулась мембраны. 

Со взлетно-посадочной площадки посреди поля стартовал черно-фиолетовый звездолет, казалось, состоявший из металлических спиралей.

А некоторое время спустя с неба обрушилась жаркая волна, заставившая мембрану сиять всеми красками – так ярко, что глазам было больно даже под покровом третьего века...

… 

– Коммандер Спок?! Что с вами?! – кричал кто-то у него над головой. – Коммандер?!

Поля за пределами защитного купола были черны, и в воздухе над ними кружился только серебристый пепел.

**День 18**

– Это промысел божий. Я не знаю, как иначе объяснить то, что мы живы. – Энн увлеченно рассуждала о чудесах. 

Джим покачал головой. 

– Боюсь, все гораздо прозаичнее… Ну, ладно. Я бы на твоем месте рассматривал это как испытание.

Они шли вдвоем по тропинке к вершине заросшего лесом холма, потому что он просил показать ему дорогу на юг – к берегу залива и Энсону.

– Испытание веры? – спросила Энн.

– Испытание человечности.

Она взглянула непонимающе.

– Разве Джон – верующий? – спросил Джим.

– Нет, – Энн встревожилась. – Но он ведь все равно хороший?

– Возможно, – хмыкнул Джим. – Но я о том, что для него это не испытание веры, а испытание человечности… А, забей. Проповедник из меня тот еще.

– Ладно, – согласилась Энн и вытянула руку, указывая на что-то впереди. – А вот и дорога. Отсюда видно даже Динтаун. Ну, то, что от него осталось.

На черно-серебристом полотне равнины вдалеке будто рассыпалась горсть кубиков – серых, грязно-желтых, рыжих.

– Я должна была поступить в колледж там. Через два года.

– Кем хотела стать?

– Учительницей. Папа говорил, важно учить детей читать и писать, – Энн вздохнула. – А теперь ни колледжа нет, ни детей… 

«Ни папы», – добавил Джим про себя.

Она сама еще была ребенком. Очень повзрослевшим за год, проведенный в одиночестве, но ребенком. 

Когда она рассказывала, как потеряла всех своих близких в этом страшном недоразумении, которому даже не знала причины, Джим проклинал Первую Директиву. Думал: «Вот я уйду в Энсон и, может быть, смогу связаться со Звездным флотом, а она навсегда останется здесь. С Джоном, который ее не понимает – и даже не очень старается. С Фаро, у которого не будет щенков. С органом в сарае и воспоминаниями о разобранной нами часовенке, в которой когда-то служил ее отец… ».

Джон Лумис не был так словоохотлив, как Энн, хотя Джиму очень хотелось услышать его версию произошедшего – все таки он прежде работал в какой-то правительственной программе в оборонной промышленности. Но Джон не хотел рассказывать. Возможно, он стыдился вспоминать о том, как покинул бункер, в котором остались его коллеги. Да и Джиму не очень хотелось думать о том, как Лумису позволили выйти оттуда в прототипе защитного костюма – в единственном, только что им самим разработанном. Да и спрашивал ли он позволения? И было ли у кого спрашивать?

– А что, мистер Лумис, – спросил Джим как-то раз, когда они возвращались с очередной охоты на обленившихся индеек, – правду говорили, что у нас оружия было серьезно меньше, чем у противника?..

Джон хмыкнул неопределенно и долго молчал. Только когда внизу у дороги показался остов разобранной часовни, он пробормотал едва слышно:

– На всей планете просто не могло быть такого количества бомб. Наши производственные мощности не позволяли изготовить столько. Боюсь даже представить, где правительства нашли поставщика. Оба правительства… 

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

– Кстати, а что за посудина болталась над планетой пару дней назад?

С юга над поселком нависал серой тенью копер шахты, и от него брели к краю мембраны закончившие свою смену шахтеры в разномастных скафандрах. Спок удовлетворенно заключил, что оказался прав.

Уже две целых и пять десятых суток он обследовать рудники, располагавшиеся в местах залегания дилитиевых кристаллических пород близко к поверхности, и нашел искомое. В одном из бывших шахтерских поселков под небольшим защитным куполом размещалась, насколько он мог понять, незарегистрированная база добычи дилития. Издалека поселок казался заброшенным, но, подойдя к мембране, Спок увидел аккуратные серые домики, безлюдные улочки, склады и посадочную площадку.

– Посудина? Да, говорят, федералы.

Звуковая аппаратура шаттла отлично фиксировала голоса, немного искаженные передатчиками в шлемах.

– Ну, все. Прикрывай лавочку, – отозвался кто-то. 

– Да это же просто какие-то ученые. Внесут в каталог как непригодную для жизни и успокоятся.

– Не заметив дилитий?

– У федералов хватает дилития и поближе к центру. И добывать его можно без опасения сдохнуть от радиации. Если б там еще и заработать можно было достойно… 

В этот момент они вошли в поселок и перестали быть слышны. Защитный купол пресекал любую возможность изучать происходившее под ним с помощью каких угодно технологий, потому для поисков Джима в поселке следовало дождаться темноты, а пока можно было исследовать шахту.

***

Верхние уровни шахты выглядели заброшенными. К северным воротам Спок решил не подходить, не желая попасться на глаза кому-нибудь, а выходившая на юг штольня не использовались, видимо, уже долгое время, и потому в ней скопилось много мусора, а освещения не было вовсе. Зато у ворот он нашел припорошенный серебристой пылью старый фонарь.

Стараясь не шуметь и светя только себе под ноги, Спок прошел вниз по штольне к люку, спустился по винтовой лестнице в центральном стволе шахты и обнаружил на площадке у подъемника несколько человеческих скелетов в оранжевых комбинезонах, недовольно пищавших грызунов из семейства мышиных, дверь в подсобное помещение, а там – карту на стене. И рядом с картой неумело нацарапанное вулканской вязью – «юг».

**День 20**

В этот вечер все шло наперекосяк.

Они установили колесо в ручей, оставалось только направить поток воды на его лопасти и подсоединить кабель. Потому Энн вдруг захотелось в последний раз поужинать при свечах. И еще выпить вина. Нет, пока они играли в шарады, танцевали под граммофон (Джиму казалось, в детстве он видел похожие в виртуальном музее истории Земли), чесали уши Фаро и хохотали над какими-то глупыми шутками, все было в порядке. А вот идея искупаться в пруду под ночным небом явно оказалась лишней. И Энн, после пришедшая к нему в ванную, тоже была лишней – в его жизни. В той жизни, что закончилась 20 дней назад. Возможно, навсегда.

Он лежал и глядел на беленый потолок комнаты, которую Энн выделила ему. Комнаты ее брата, которому, скорее всего, было уже не суждено вернуться в эту долину. Яркие плакаты на стенах, мяч в углу. «Интересно, – подумал он, – а на подоконнике ее собственной спальни сидят куклы и плюшевые мишки?». 

Маленькая, большеглазая, смущенная – как доверчивый олененок. С такими же мягкими губами. Она смотрела зачарованно и немного испуганно, и тогда Джим тоже испугался. Испугался того, что он мог сделать с этим глупым олененком.

«Иди-ка спать, Энн, – сказал он очень серьезно. – У нас завтра много работы».

Она сначала не поверила. Облизнула губы, словно желая убедиться – он и правда целовал ее вот только что. Отступила к двери ванной. В неярком свете свечи – со сведенными к переносице бровями, с прижатыми к животу ладонями, с тенью в мягкой ложбинке в вырезе платья – она казалась очень взрослой. Казалась олицетворением тихого счастья и покоя. Только вот он всегда искал совершенно другого покоя. Покоя бесконечного космоса.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

Шаттл летел низко над дорогой, сканируя пространство и не находя ничего живого. 

Спок ясно понимал, что Джим не дошел бы до залива на юге: до города на берегу, обозначенного на карте как «Энсон», было примерно двести пятьдесят четыре целых и четыре десятых мили, и эта дорога заняла бы у человека около пяти целых и трех десятых стандартных суток. Даже если у Джима было защитное снаряжение, в отсутствие возможности найти чистую воду и укрытие для отдыха этот путь представлялся невозможным.

Он понимал, но все равно отправился на юг. Не мог не отправиться. Только Джим знал, что вероятность появления вулканца в этой звездной системе не была близка к нулю. Только он мог оставить на стене шахты вулканский символ. Он любил рассматривать карту Старого Вулкана, что висела в каюте Спока, и на той карте все названия приводились на двух языках: на федеральном стандарте и на вулканском. А память у его капитана была отличная – для землянина.

До Энсона Спок добрался уже через две целых и одну десятую часа. В сумерках город темным пятном отражался в водах залива, у причала тихонько плескались волны, а на рейде вдали от берега стояла огромная баржа. Остов баржи. Город был мертв.

**День 20 (ночь)**

Небо над долиной снова переливалось под светом звезд, словно мыльная пленка. Джим уже в который раз жалел, что у него нет Спока и исследовательского оборудования «Энтерпрайз». Ему казалось, что эта пленка имеет прямое отношение к местным чудесам, и он был совершенно уверен, что чудеса эти – не дело рук человеческих. 

«Ничего, Джим, – думал он, спускаясь по дороге к южному выходу из долины. – Вот завтра доделаете эту микроэлектростанцию, и тогда Лумис сам предложит тебе и свой защитный костюм, и тележку, лишь бы ты убрался с глаз долой. А в Энсоне должен быть передатчик… ».

Динтаун в такой тьме на серо-черном фоне было не разглядеть, конечно же, а больше любоваться было не на что, и Джим повернул обратно к ферме. Фаро, с час назад увязавшийся за ним, вынюхивал что-то в траве на пригорке.

– Эй, однофамилец, – громко сказал Джим. – Прекращай свою ночную охоту, идем спать.

Пёс только фыркнул в ответ и начал увлеченно копать. В такие моменты, когда в нем внезапно просыпался беспричинный охотничий азарт, он слушался только Энн, а к обоим ее гостям становился совершенно глух. 

Джим фыркнул:

– Знаешь, Фаро, ты мне сейчас очень напоминаешь одного вечно увлеченного научным поиском гуманоида. Его тоже хлебом не корми – дай только раскопать какую-нибудь проблему. Ладно, рой. Все равно теперь тебе лапы мыть… 

Словно вспомнив о неприятной обязанности мыться, пёс вдруг прекратил раскопки и замер. Только глядел он на дорогу, поднимавшуюся от южного конца долины к ферме. И едва слышно рычал, точно предупреждая: то ли Джима об опасности, то ли какого-то невидимого врага о том, что человек под его защитой.

– Эй, парень, ты чего? – вполголоса спросил Джим. – Что за особо опасная мышь тебе там привиделась? Идем спать.

– Капитан, в этой ситуации правильнее было бы доверять инстинкту животного, – вдруг донеслось до него из тени под пригорком. – Не все вокруг вас увлечены только научным поиском.

– Спок?! – выдохнул Джим. 

Он не мог не узнать этот голос, но и поверить своим ушам тоже не мог. Вот тем ушам, что с острыми кончиками, он бы поверил, но до них сначала нужно было добраться, потому он чуть ли не кувырком скатился по склону на дорогу вслед за растерянно лающим Фаро.

– Капитан, осторожнее.

Джим только отмахнулся.

– Это что, правда ты? Ты мне не снишься?

На плечах Спока под его ладонями лежали холодные красные пластины скафандра высокой степени защиты, а шлем старпом держал в руке, и ночной ветерок трепал его идеальную челку.

– Разве обычно я вам снюсь?..

– О, если б ты только знал… – покачал головой Джим и расхохотался. – Прости, я не мог не сказать этого. Спок… Если бы ты только знал, как я счастлив тебя видеть.

Ночь была ясной и спокойной. Тревога ушла, и даже дышалось легче.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

– Почему ты один? Где наша бравая служба безопасности? Как они тебя, драгоценного, сюда отпустили с борта корабля? – спрашивал капитан, одновременно пытаясь примирить собаку с необходимостью не грызть шлем Спока, который они решили использовать вместо фонаря. 

– Потому что я рассчитал наивысшую эффективность… – начал было по-порядку отвечать Спок, но Кирк тут же поднял руки.

– Сдаюсь! – Сообщил он убедительно. – Это был глупый вопрос. Три глупых вопроса. Лучше расскажи, как вы меня нашли.

– Мы… – начал Спок и смолк, не зная с чего начать. – Это было… 

Он думал, рассказывать ли о каждой планете из числа тех, на которых они побывали. Думал, рассказывать ли о своем возвращении из Энсона. О том отчаянии, которое он испытывал все это время, не имея информации о том, где Джим, не имея возможности коснуться его, не зная, сможет ли еще когда-нибудь… 

Джим смотрел на него, недоуменно наклонив голову к плечу.

– Это было трудно? – подсказал он.

– Да, – шепотом согласился Спок. – И это было очень страшно…

– Страшно?

– Не знать, жив ли ты еще.

– Эй, – окликнул тот негромко. – Я жив. Я здесь.

– Это хорошо. Но… – Спок глубоко вздохнул. – Ты знаешь, сколько планетных систем в скоплении м46?

– Так это м46? – задумчиво проговорил Кирк. – Около пятисот звезд, планеты есть, предположительно, у ста семидесяти с чем-то там.

– У двухсот двадцати восьми, – поправил Спок. – По последним данным. Нашим данным. Которые еще требуют уточнения.

– Да уж… – протянул Джим. – Иголка в стоге сена размером с Землю.

– Довольно точная характеристика, – кивнул Спок.

– Как же вы меня так быстро вычислили?

– Мы искали дилитий, и здесь его запасы огромны.

– Ага… – Джим покивал задумчиво. – Я подозревал. Вот кто устроил здесь этот ад… 

**День 21**

За завтраком Энн смущалась, отводила глаза и, в конце концов, сбежала к себе в комнату, а Джон завел разговор об Энсоне, но Джим, который спал часа два от силы, говорить не хотел вообще ни о чем.

– Давайте закончим работу, мистер Лумис, – предложил он, демонстративно зевнув. – А после я уж решу, хочется ли мне теперь идти в Энсон.

«Давай, Джон, поревнуй, – хмыкнул он про себя. – Меня не убудет, а ты подумай, насколько дорога тебе эта девочка, и стоит ли ей предлагать… попробовать с другим, знаешь».

Ночью он сказал Споку, что ему нужен еще один день в долине Бёрден. «Следует все же закончить нашу микро-ГЭС. Вдвоем ведь они не справятся». 

К тому же, так можно было соблюсти Первую директиву: позаимствовав у Лумиса его противорадиокостюм и тележку, Джим мог сделать вид, что на самом деле уходит в Энсон, и не создавать среди местного населения нездоровых переживаний по поводу его чудесного исчезновения. 

Только вот Джим не учел свое везение, которое порой вламывалось в его планы раздражающе невовремя. Установив желоб водостока, он крикнул Джону выбирать трос, и, уже почти поднявшись на скалу, поскользнулся и чуть не сорвался в каменную чашу, полную радиоактивной воды.

«Вот оно, испытание человечности, – думал Джим, глядя в широко распахнутые от испуга глаза мистера Джона Лумиса. – Если ты отпустишь этот трос – единственное, что удерживает меня на краю, – ты избавишься от меня. Неужели не хочешь?».

Оказалось, Джон не хотел.

– Я не знаю, кто ты, – сказал он потом. – Не знаю, зачем ты сюда явился. Что это за искушение, которое оканчивается не изгнанием из рая за грехи, а водворением в рай на всю оставшуюся жизнь? За грехи… 

Голубое небо глянцево поблескивало над тихой зеленой долиной, в согретой солнцем траве стрекотали какие-то насекомые. 

– Если ты заберешь этот костюм и фургон, – сказал Джон, – я больше никогда не смогу уйти отсюда. Даже если захочу. Ты это понимаешь?

Фаро смотрел вслед Джиму с пригорка. Кажется, он скулил, но, может быть, просто наушники в шлеме фонили.

– Я восстановлю храм, – сказал Джон. – Для нее. Ради нее.

**Звездная дата хххххх.х**

– То есть, ты думаешь, это не просто защита, но и информационный накопитель?

Джим лежал на склоне холма над ручьем, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в небо сквозь глянцево переливающуюся ионную мембрану, а Спок сидел рядом на свернутом термоодеяле. Они находились в локации №16 – там, где Спок впервые коснулся защитной мембраны. Почему-то ему хотелось ожидать «Энтерпрайз» именно здесь, хотя для этого не было никаких логичных оснований. Возможно, это место теперь имело для него какой-то дополнительный смысл. Которым хотелось поделиться с капитаном. Абсолютно иррационально.

– Если эти территории предназначались для наблюдения за развитием экосистем, логично было бы снабдить их функцией фиксации и накопления… 

– Я понял! – воскликнул Джим, смеясь. – Я понял, Спок. Вселенная, какой же ты дотошный.

– Не думаю, что в этом отношении мой психологический профиль когда-нибудь изменится.

– Ну и отлично. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы в тебе хоть что-то менялось. Ты и так абсолютно совершенен.

В этот момент Споку показалось необходимым внимательно обследовать дно ручья, потому он встал и спустился поближе к берегу.

– А знаешь, – сказал Джим у него за спиной, – они ведь не знают, что живут не на Земле. Они называют эту планету Землей, а звезду – Солнцем. Интересно, кто и когда привез сюда их предков? Судя по всему, еще в докосмическую эпоху. Может, строители куполов?

– Есть вероятность, что люди стали причиной ухода строителей куполов с планеты.

– Есть вероятность, что те и не жили здесь никогда, – возразил Джим. – Эти их «лаборатории», как ты говоришь, вполне автономны. Прилететь пару раз в тысячу лет, смахнуть пыль, заменить батарейки… 

– Скорее всего, капитан, «заменять батарейки» придется очень скоро. Судя по вашему рассказу, защитный купол над, по крайней мере, одной из лабораторий нуждается в ремонте.

– Это тот, у которого подкладка через прореху видна? – хмыкнул Джим.

***

Когда, отправив очередное сообщение на «Энтерпрайз» с передатчика шаттла, Спок вернулся под купол мембраны, капитан спал прямо на склоне над ручьем, завернувшись в термоодеяло. Его сон был беспокойным, и потому Спок счел логичным остаться рядом, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к разуму человека, если того будут мучить кошмары. Взяв второе термоодеяло, он растянулся на траве возле Джима и некоторое время разглядывал его лицо, осунувшееся за эти дни. 

Двадцать один день. Всего двадцать одни стандартные сутки назад он и не представлял, насколько его ощущение правильности происходящего зависело от присутствия этого человека в его жизни.

Он вспоминал, как двадцать восемь часов назад возвращался из мертвого Энсона на север. Как медленно вел шаттл над дорогой, тщательно сканируя поверхность планеты, чтобы найти Джима. Нелогично надеясь, что не найдет, потому что живым на этой дороге Джима найти было уже невозможно.

Вспоминал, как, проделав две трети пути, он вдруг увидел над холмами к востоку от дороги едва заметно мерцающее в темноте облако. Мембрану.

Как нашел вход в зеленую долину.

Как услышал голос Джима… 

Иголка в стоге сена размером с Землю… С Вулкан. Старый Вулкан.

Он еще некоторое время раздумывал, глядя на хмурившегося во сне капитана, а потом сжал кулак, согревая пальцы, и приложил их подушечки к контактным точкам на лице человека.

– Я больше не хочу терять тебя, – прошептал он. – Мой разум к твоему разуму.

**Из отчета командованию Звездного флота**

Планета М-hj23 в системе звезды L811 Pup. Предположительно, населена выходцами с Земли еще в доварповую эпоху. Пока объяснений нет. 

Причина наличия на поверхности планеты 102 (ста двух) локаций с ионными защитными мембранами не установлена. Предназначение неясно. Вероятно, в результате ядерных ударов некоторые из защитных мембран были повреждены и частично утратили функцию визуальной маскировки и дезактивации. В настоящий момент ученые Академии Звездного флота и Вулканской Академии Наук обдумывают возможность совместного исследования энергетической системы питания одного из куполов при условии сохранения его целостности.

Информация об атомных бомбардировках поверхности планеты, а также о дилитиевых разработках и поставках высокотехнологичного оборудования и оружия на М-hj23 передана Службе Безопасности Федерации Планет.

Благодаря защитным мембранам на планете сохранилось 68 (шестьдесят восемь) малых поселений, общее число жителей – 539 (пятьсот тридцать девять).

Старший офицер научного отдела USS «Энтерпрайз» С’чн Т’чай Спок.


End file.
